Monster Hunters of the 2nd Freedom
by Dragxon
Summary: Three young monster hunters fight to become the greatest monster hunting team ever. Follow their adventures as they discover secrets of the past, the future, and forbidden truths of the present. Each one of them has a secret of their own...
1. Chapter 1

This fan-fiction is about three young monster hunters Ty a blue haired Xianese boy with an unusual scar whose specialty is light, bladed weapons, Archaia, a pink haired, Amirian girl whose specialty is long ranged weapons, Maceian, a green haired, Acrifcan boy whose specialty is heavy weapons.

A lot of people are crowded around a poster-board. A blue haired boy with a scar across his left eye crowds his way to the board.

/The mountains\.

The unnamed boy is walking across a snowy field atop a mountain. Out of a cave comes a giant orange dragon with purple stripes. The boy draws his sword but, before he can even swing it he is knocked off the cliff.

/A house in a small village at the foot of the mountains\.

The unnamed boy wakes up in a small bed and standing over him is an old man in a hood. The boy tries to get up but the old man stops him, and says "you took quite a fall if we hadn't a' found ya' you would a' froze. You should rest. What were you think'n walking o'long the edge o' that cliff anyway boy?" the boy says "I wasn't walking on the edge I was attacked by an orange and purple wyvern. And my name's not boy it's Ty!" "Ok ok. No need ta yell, just relax take it easy. That wyvern you mentioned is a Tigrex. They never used to come around here. As a matter of fact way back when I was a hunter no one around here had even heard of them." the old man said.

Ty gets up and says "Two questions. One why did you lose your accent when you started talking about the teargex, and number two YOU WERE A MONSTER HUNTER!" "It's called a Tigrex and if you don't start paying attention you won't be a monster hunter very for long! Well to answer your first question the accent is for tourists." Said the old man *Ty falls over in disbelief.* the old man helps him up and says "and I wasn't just a monster hunter I was the leader of the old monster hunters. They called me big snipe, now they just call me old snipe" "why?" "Well it happened back when I was in my prime my team and I was going to hunt the extremely rare golden khezu. When we got to its lair there was something we had never seen before and I never saw again. It was at least 50 times larger than a khezu, it had four legs, a serpentine body, four wings, mane, *Ty looks startled.* and it was eating our quarry. It stared right at us then went back to eating. It was so strange; it wasn't aggressive like other elder dragons. But my team was quite foolish they did not realize that we could bring back a part of the golden khezu and take credit for its death, they decided to attack the giant. It just kept dodging their attacks. When it did get hit it lashed its tail in pain right into the wall of the cave! Icicles and rocks fell from the top impaling my team and killing them! One stray icicle striped the flesh and some muscle from the back of my leg, the pain was excruciating. I had no choice but to turn back. I could never hunt again"… /end of chapter one\

Well I hoped you liked this chapter I worked very hard on it even though it was very short. I'm hoping the next chapter is even better.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter, but I've decided to do something different I am going to make everyone speak. Me: like this. To make it more like a video game. I hope you like this chapter even more. Oh and I almost forgot. This me: means it's a thought. and this ~is under the breath or whispering~ and this [is a sound effect]

Ty: That was quite an interesting story. *Ty still looks quite shaken* Snipe: Well that it maybe but it's no story. You look a little shaky maybe you should lay back down. Ty: no it's fine I'm ok. Snipe: Are you sure? Ty: Absolutely! Snipe: Wow. Ok if you're that determined then you should go meet the other monster hunters. Ty: OTHER MONSTER HUNTERS! Snipe: Yeah. What did you think; you were going to go it alone? The only hunters that get to do that are ones that have passed the seven tests of their birth towns. Ty: I always got to hunt by myself before. Ty: well if I'm going to be working with them I might as well go meet them good bye "Big snipe" *Ty walks out the door* Snipe: I think I'm starting to like this kid Ty: I'M NOT A KID! Snipe: That's weird he shouldn't have been able to hear me at that distance. Ty: I can still hear you.

/Pokke village\

Girl:*while running as fast a she can* I'm late! I'm never going to make it to the hunter meeting I'll be the last one there and then I won't get picked and I never be a hunter. Ty: while eating a bowl of Popo tongue stew and walking in the general direction of the town center* Geez whatever this stuff is way better than kelbi. [SmaAaAack shpshplsh]*the girl runs right into Ty and the noodles, tongue, and broth go everywhere* girl: WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING YOU GOT POPO TONGUE ALL OVER ME! Ty: WELL SORRY BUT, WHAT THE RATH IS A POPO! Girl: IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY I'M A GIRL WERE YOU RAISED IN A CAVE TY: YES HELP ME UP! Ty: Ok geez. *he helps her up and their eyes meet for a second 234567 they look away* Girl: anyway my name is Archaia I'm from Amiria oh and I'm 15. Ty: I'm Ty I'm from Xian and I'm uh… um 16 ~I think~. Archaia: what was that last part? Ty: 16. Archaia: No the other part. Ty: I didn't say anything else. Archaia: ~Oo mysterious. He's hiding something or maybe just delusional~. Ty: Hey I heard that! Archaia: What are you part Yiankutku? Ty:*laughs* Hey don't you have something else to do? Archaia: oh man the hunter meeting there's no way I'm going to make it in time now! Ty: YOU MEAN WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THERE AT A CERTAIN TIME! * Ty takes her hand and starts running*

/Village center\

Archaia … I still don't know how we got here so fast. HEY THERE'S ONLY ONE OTHER PERSON HERE. Ty: Thank alchemy she got distracted. wait only one other guy and he doesn't even look that experienced! Guy: neither do you pipsqueak well except for that scar. My name's Maceian what's yours. Ty: I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK YOU OVER… I mean shut up dumbtardSTRAKIT where did that come from. Archaia and Maceian: OOOOOOkaaaaaaaay. ?: Oh shut up. Ty Archaia and Maceian: Huh who said that? *an old lady steps out from behind the giant rock* lady: I did, I am the village elder I am who you are here to see. Ty and everyone: Why were we the only ones here. Elder: because you three were the only ones who made it through of the mountains. Ty: WHAT? Maceian: ... Archaia: So were the only ones huh? Wait *she counts Ty Maceian and herself* one, two, three but that means I'm going to be a monster hunter EEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Elder: Stop squealing chipmunk. Maceian: Don't call her names you crone! Elder: HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS YOU NEANDERTHAL! Ty: stop it, you*points at elder* stop calling my friends names One it doesn't befit an elder and two it's just rude. And you*points at Maceian* come on she is the elder. Elder: this caveling has barely met his teammates yet he already considers them his friends that is a promising leadership skillMaceian: this pipsqueak thinks he's so big and bad well I'll just have to sort him out after I'm made the leader Elder: well now that that is sorted out you will have to go to the trainer. Team: What, Huh … Elder: well you might as well go home and rest up you'll have a long three days ahead. * The group starts on their way to their houses* *[GRUMMBLLLE] coming from Ty's stomach* Archaia: Hey Ty. Ty: yeah? Archaia: Why don't we go get something to eat I'll pay for it I mean it's the least I can do after I ruined your lunch, I mean I really should have been watching where I was going? Ty: hmmmmm Okay sounds good to me. Archaia: why don't you come to Maceian my treat? *Maceian just keeps walking*

/The felyne bistro\

Ty: mmm that was good! Archaia: ~that was expensive~ Ty: heh heh Sorry I probably should have mentioned that I eat a lot. Archaia: ok how do you hear so well? Ty: I don't know I just do. By the way what's a Popo? Archaia: well it's a big furry thing with big tusks and it only eats plants. Ty: And I'm eating its tongue? Archaia: And noodles. Ty: than why is it so good? Archaia: Well it is considered a delicacy in many parts of the world. Ty: Then how come I've never heard of it. Archaia: Because you grew up in a cave? *both laugh* well It's getting late we should go. Ty: Yeah I'll see you tomorrow.

/Archaia's room\

Archaia: Wow I met two cute boys today and I get to work with them. Maceian stood up for me first, but he's kind of rude and a little bit cold. And Ty oh those eyes he's kind, funny, mysterious, and we've already had a first date! But he probably didn't think it was one*sigh*. She swirls into the relaxing darkness of sleep thinking about those mysterious eyes…

Well that was chapter two I think that was a lot better but what I think doesn't matter what you think matters. And it seems we have a little romance here and maybe some rivalry. By the way rath is a substitute for hell as in rathalos and rathian and in my version of Minegarde strakit Pardon my French is a curse and is pronounced stra-kit. And did you like the new speech style tell me what you think See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to Monster Hunter now on chapter 3 thanks for telling me what you thought. Oh and I am writing this from a hotel because I've gotten a lot of threat mail from Archaia you can probably guess why. Although maybe I should have sent a letter telling her that Ty can't read. Also this {MEANS EXTREME SHOUTING IN A STRANGE VOICE}and thanks to arcana06m21 for the idea for the new layout hope you like it and thanks to Necrox and arcana06m21 for positive support. any way let's see what our favorite monster hunters are up to….

/Village center\

Elder: Ok let's see here, here is a map to the master trainer Ty why don't you hold it.

Ty: Okay. Maceian: Come on let's get going we're already late thanks to sleeping beauty here. Archaia: Shut up you big Popo!

Ty: Guys calm down there is no reason to fight.

Maceian and Archaia: Fine!

/The opposite side of the village from the training grounds\

Ty: okay I think we turn right here and then left there.

Maceian: we've been going around in circles forever.

Ty: Did I mention I can't read?

Maceian: Give me that!

Archaia: ~why not Ty~?

Ty quietly to Archaia: no one ever taught me.

Archaia: ~why~?

Ty quietly again: my mom died when I was little.

Archaia: ~and your dad~?

Ty quietly: He just didn't think it was importantman I hate lyingespecially to her.

Archaia: ~Oh~.

Maceian: Ok we're here.

Master: You're late.

Maceian: Sorry Ar…

Ty: Ar team got lost! It's my fault I had the map and couldn't decipher it. Archaia: *eyes sparkling* he took the blame for me.

Master: Okay if you made them late then you will have to carry weights in your boots.

Ty: *with a smirk* Okay that won't make a bit of difference.

Master: okay here is the list of objectives I'll just give it to you green hair since scar boy over here can't read.

Ty: urrg. You will be spending three days out in the training grounds you will each be given a sword and shield and armor and supplies one med-aid each, one ration each, three worms each, one bug net each, one pouch each, and two maps and one BBQ spit between the three of you. You will complete all the objectives and survive the three days with no one but each other to help you.

*Maceian and Ty speak at the same time*

Ty: My name is Ty!

Maceian: My name is Maceian!

Master: I see. Well from now on you will address me as Master.

Ty: ~grrrrrlll~.

Maceian: ~humph~.

Master: Get going already!

/The Mountains\

Maceian: Okay the for day one the first things on the list are to gather Three pounds of honey then Three herbs then three blue mushrooms make potions. But for extra credit we can make mega potions! Archaia: I'll get the honey! This will be a piece of cake.

Maceian: Then I guess I will get the mushrooms.

Ty: That leaves me with the herbs. How about we meet back here for lunch?

Maceian: Okay let's roll.

Ty: HEY I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT! *But everyone's already gone*

Ty: urrg.

/Somewhere on the foot hills of the Mountain\

Ty: Where would someone find an herb anyway? *sees a Popo* Hmm big and furry, has tusks it's eating a plant that must be a Popo. I'll follow it maybe it will lead me to an herb. * follows the Popo for awhile.*

Ty: What's that smell? *looks down*. What's all over my boots? ~Uggg.~ * jumps all around trying to get it off and lands in a spiky bush* Ty: !

/Somewhere else on the foot hills\

[Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh]

Archaia: What was that? Oh well it doesn't matter 'cause I found a giant HONEY COMB! *touching the honey comb* [BBBBZZZZZ]

Archaia: Huh. *touches it again and a giant bee wasp comes out* Archaia: A VESPOID! Eww, eww, eww, I HATE Neoptrians! *the Vespoid stings Archaia*

Archaia: Aaaaah! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!

/Entering battle mode\

Archaia draws sword. More Vespoids emerge from Giant Honey Comb. Area is alive with Vespoids. Vespoid 1 dive bombs Archaia. Archaia blocks with shield and counter attacks with a heavy blow from her sword. Vespoid 1 dies. Vespoid 13 emerges from Giant Honey Comb. Archaia slices Vespoid 7 I half and stabs through Vespoid 4 and 12. Vespoid 7, 4, and 12 die. While Archaia is fighting 7, 4, and 12 Vespoid 10 and 11 sting and inject from behind. Archaia's health is at 80%. 70%. Archaia is paralyzed. Vespoid 14, 15, and 16 emerge. Archaia: They just keep coming out of the wood work. I just can't fight them all. Wait not the wood work, the honey comb!health at 65%. 60%. Archaia is no longer paralyzed. Archaia gets up. All Vespoids come at her. Vespoid 2 rams shield blocked. Archaia avoids Vespoid 9's dive. Vespoid 16 dive bombs Archaia dodge rolls away. Archaia splits Giant Honey Comb 1. Vespoid 17-200 die. Archaia drinks her med-aid. Health is at 70%.

/The cave inside the mountain\

Maceian: Well now I've got the mushrooms but how do I get out of these caverns. *wanders around for a long time*

Maceian: great I'm lost. Ugh.

/The foot-hills\

Ty: That's one herb down and two to go. *as he walks to the next area*

Ty: AWESOME ANOTHER ONE! *Ty walks over to grab it and…. Gets rammed by an Anteka! Ty gets back up.* Ty: {DIE!}

/Entering battle mode\

Antekas 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 die. Me: wait what the heck I didn't even see him move!

/exiting. Me: wait we're not done ye e e tt.

/Exiting battle mode\

Ty:*relived sigh* well that was exhausting and now I'm hungry but, at least when I that creature knocked me over I landed in a pile of herbs. ..9.10. Well I only need 2 more but I'll take as many as I carry I might need them.

/The meeting point\

Archaia: I'm tired of waiting for him.

Ty: yeah me too and I'm really hungry. Archaia: ok that's it I'm going to look for him, you wanna come with?

Ty: yeah you bet.

/Supposedly deep in the caverns inside the mountains\

Maceian: Ugh! I'm lost I lost the map and I think I've been going around in circles. I think I'll just lay down here for a while.

/Not so deep in the caverns inside the mountains\

Archaia: I found Maceian's map!

Ty: WELL I FOUND MACEIAN!

/The meeting place (again)\

|dinner time|

Maceian man I could've sworn I was at least 200 preyters deep in the caverns.

Ty: Nope. Archaia: just twenty.

Ty: URRGG! Why does this popo tongue stew taste so much worse than yester day!

Maceian: ok what is wrong with him? Archaia: *with a smile* we think he was raised in a cave. *Ty smirks* Ty you got to cook it first. Ty: *look of confusion*. *at the same time*

Archaia and Maceian: you've never cooked anything before have you?

Ty: um Nope. Maceian: ~man he really must have grown up in a cave~. *Ty blushes*

Archaia: ~He is so naïve it's cute~. *Ty blushes Really Severally*

Archaia: *Yawn* man I'm tired I'm Turning in.

Ty: Me too I'm going to bed.

Maceian: I'm not tired but if you guys are going to bed then I'll put out the fire and Sit watch.

Archaia: Good night Maceian. Good night Ty.

Maceian: Good night Archaia. Good night Ty.

Ty: Good night Maceian. Good night Archaia. [A pause of silence]

Ty: GRraRArgGGRahAR) Good night Roary. (GrAghaGHGagARG. *Random Glowing eyes in the night blink twice, then an unseen beast growls.*…

Well that is it for chapter three and in case you don't get the symbols that I use here is a list

~I'm whispering or talking under my breath~

*this is basically whatever I want it to be but is usually a visual jogger*

[This is a sound effect]

/this is where the current area or the mode of story goes\

|this is where the time goes|

(I think you know what this means)

) this is a translation (

{THIS IS EXTREME YELLING IN A STRANGE VOICE}

And thismeans this is thought in the back of a characters mind and is barely known by that characters

Well that's it for the list R&R please and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Time for monster hunter chap four yays.

/the meeting point\

|breakfast time|

Ty: Good morning everyone.

Archaia: Good morning Ty. *yaaaaaawwwn* Oh! Excuse me.

Maceian: Good morning all.

Archaia: Ty what is all over your face?

Ty: *wipes his face* oh…just a midnight snack.

Maceian: Hey Ty, Archaia did you guys see those glowing yellow eyes and hear that growling last night?

Ty: Oh yeah that was me I mean…uh…my stomach.

Maceian: The eyes and the growling?

Ty: No, just the growling.

Archaia: Then what were the eyes?

*gralllarragaghallllllgroar*

Archaia: What was that?

Maceian: What the heck?

Ty: ~Oh No this will end badly. ~

*graulllgrhag*

*A small wyvern looking thing pounces on Ty and Maceian and Archaia draw their sword.*

Ty *while wrestling with the creature*: relax guy it's not doing any harm I mean it's small I mean…um…um… oh STRAKIT let me tell you a story! Ty: Roary grallwgrog) down ( grallg grawgrg)sit stay(. Roary: grall )okay(.

Ty: okay.

/entering story mode\

Ty: okay I know we all have an inside joke about me living in a cave well it's true I grew up in a cave on the outskirts of Xian in the cave with me lived Chikage now I know you've never heard of them before well that is because they are extremely rare and my father named them their name means lizard of earth they are lead by an alpha male and female each called a Chikage-rida their juvenile form is like a yellow worm with purple stripes with small legs and arms and usable wings and they have horns and a tail and can control plants to an extent. The adult form has two pairs of long legs long clawed arms vestigial wings horns and can control stone. The two leaders have four long legs two long arms large wings large branching horns can control earth and can launch molten rocks out of their mouths. Well when ever my dad was away he left the leaders in charge of me they taught me how to hunt how to speak their language and how to kill large monsters I became the best hunter in all of Xian , but one day they had a child it was this little guy right here I call him Roary. Roary: Bringrall gra grllg grilligraf growgrilll. he says hello and if you touch me or him you are dead. Ty: Roary that was not nice. Any way one day an ignorant novice hunter killed the Chikage-Rida they left me in charge and Roary parent less. And if I see a famous hunter wearing yellow and purple armor I will kill him. Any way now that Xian had so many hunters searching for what they ignorantly called a baby tigrex. I thought It was time to take my pack and move here to mingarde and that's how I became poke's newest hunter.

/exiting story mode\

Ty: any questions?

Archaia: yeah so you can talk to him?

Ty: not just him almost every reptilian monster they just love to talk and once you get to know them a lot of them a really loyal to anyone who gives them food.

Maceian: If youre the high and mighty leader of this so-called pack where are the rest of them?

Ty: hiding but if you want we can call them. Roary on the count of three one two three Ty:*with eyes glowing* {RRRAAARGGGGROOOOOO!ROARY:RAAAAAARGAAAAAROOOOOW TOGETHER }

*Out of the caverns come four yellow creatures with long legs and arms vestigial wings large horns and purplish stripes out of the foot hills come three more and out of the mountains come six more and two different things 16 in all

Maceian: this it that's pathetic. All of them growl at him

Ty: It's okay he's with me grawlalwawlawl.)It's okay he's with me.(

Senshi: grawlg grrglegl) he doesen't look like you.( Gakusha: grawwwwlll )shut up humans come in many different colors.( Musoka: is that one over their your mate ? Ty: *while translating all of this.* not yet wait what dude shut up! *Roary: makes a rukruk noise he is giggling. Archaia and Ty blush and Maceian looks P.* Saboru: falls over.

Ok every one line up Everyone Yessir.

Ty: this is my first in command Gakusha and battle strategist you can tell him apart by the glasses shaped marks around his eyes. His name means the scholar *good day Madame and sirs

This is my second in command Senshi and combat master you can tell him apart by all his battle scars. His name means the warrior. Senshi: pleased ta meetcha.

This is my third in command Shigi and also my aim master you can tell him a part by the sighting crest in front of his right eye. Shigi: I don't trust the dark one.

This is my fourth in command Sairento and also my advisor he was the second born to the Chikage –rida. His name means silent you can tell him apart by his indigo colored stripes he only talks in dire circumstances. Sairento:…

This is my fifth in command Kuraikage and my body guard you can tell him apart by his dark green scales and violet stripes and wrist scythes. His name means dark shadow and he is the first born. Wait where is Kuraikage? An Anteka is about to ram Ty from behind but before anyone can draw their weapon the Anteka is on the ground cut up in cubes an after image of a dark monster fades in and says: you are welcome my lord. Ty: Kuraikage where have you been Kurai and I thought I told you to just call me Ty. Kurai: I've been getting a snack.

Ty: Okay well back in line.

This is my sixth in command Hanta she is my secondary pack leader for when we split in half for a hunt you can tell her apart by her smaller size and larger teeth. Her name means hunter. Hanta Great more humans I'm jealous.

This is my seventh in command Gado he guards our cave when we have one you can tell him apart by his neck and arm shields. His name means the guard. Gado: hello.

This is my eight in command Ikari she is always mad at something, but this makes her awesome on the battle field. You can tell her apart by her bright red stripes. Her name means anger. Ikari : shut up.

This is my ninth in command Heiwa she watches the eggs when we have them and solves any disputes we have. Her name means peaceful you can tell her apart by her smaller claws and teeth and her lavender colored stripes. Heiwa: it is an honor.

This is my tenth in command Shefu and he prepares our food and his name means chef Shefu: hello.

My eleventh and twelfth in command are Teisatu Sukauto the twins they are out looking for a new cave for the pack to live in their names mean recon and scout respectively you can tell them apart because Tei has a pair of stolen goggles and scout has a stolen blademasters pouch full of grappling hooks and knives and herbs and mushrooms and meat.

My thirteenth in command is Nesuta he also takes care of the eggs. His name means nester you can tell him apart by his warm fluffy egg pouches.

My fourteenth in command is Musoka he is very annoying. his name means the Romancer. You can tell him apart by his pinkish purple stripes.

My fifteenth is Saboru and is the last in command and is just a plain old Chikage.

My infants are Garph, and Grarllk. And my second is Roary who is basically my brother okay everyone but, Heiwa and Roary and Hanta and Gakusha can go now.

Archaia I thought you would like to meet Heiwa and Hanta you guys and Gakusha can work on some middle ground language Maceian and Archaia: excuse me but what makes you thinks you can boss us around? Ty sorry okay let me try this again will you please work with each other? Archaia: okay sure Maceian: fine.

) Ty: Okay now Roary you listen to me Maceian and Archaia are part of the pack now and you will treat them with respect and listen to what they say.

Roary: but, the big one gets on my nerves.

Ty: yeah he is annoying but, he's my friend.

Roary: well he doesn't seem to think so.

Ty: sure he does.

Roary: fine. Can we eat now?

Ty: well there is some fresh Anteka over there. (

Okay guys I know this one was kind of short and had barely any story to it but bare with me the next one will be better as always R&R this is Dragxon signing off


	5. anouncement 1

Okay guys I need your help to decide something where should I stop with this and make Monster Hunters Of The Second Freedom part2, season two, book two, or whatever so that how many chapters in the story aren't intimidating it's up to you my loyal readers and *coughs* not so loyal ones


	6. Chapter 5

Hello this is Dragxon again and I can't believe that this is chapter five I mean come on this is my first fan fiction! I want to thank arcana06m21 and Necrox they have been reviewing this story from the beginning, and also please check out Dragxon's Compendium of Monsters and Characters I work really hard to write it so my story is less confusing.

/The Meeting Point\

|around 10 o' clock|

*Archaia, Gakusha, Maceian, Heiwa, and Hanta are seated around parchments*

Archaia: Okay so GraLg means food.

Maceian: and rurgler.

Gakusha: Nro nro RarGler. Maceian: Okay RarGler means stop.

Heiwa: Briind run mReans GRuG.

Hanta: Briind Rattack mReans BRIIGRoACK.

Archaia: Well that's just about it.

Ty: Okay all the stuff on the list is done.

Maceian: But you can't read.

Ty: yeah funny thing it turns out Musoka has sudden bouts of wisdom and can read all written languages.

Archaia: Well that is interesting.

Shefu: lunch time.

Archaia: alright I'm starved.

Maceian: me too.

Ty: Awesome.

*everyone sits down around where the fire goes*

*Ty takes a big bite out of a raw meat and Archaia and Maceian stare wide mouthed and big eyed*

Ty: What?

Archaia: that's raw.

Ty: so.

Maceian: you eat raw meat?

Ty: yeah so what's your point?

Maceian: well it's…it's…um…well…people just don't do that.

Ty: well I'm not people I'm me.

Ty: well I'm tired I'm going to take a nap.

Maceian: Archaia can I talk to you

*Archaia and Maceian move away from the group*

Maceian: does Ty seem strange to you?

Archaia sarcastically: well yeah but that could because he grew up in a cave with monsters.

Maceian: yeah but that doesn't explain how he can hear so well and if I tried to eat raw meat I would puke my guts out and when he gets real mad he gets this weird voice that seems like it comes from everywhere and he completed all the things on the list in two hours.

Archaia with a dreamy look in her eyes: yeah he definitely different.

Maceian: I'm serious there is something wrong with that guy.

*Ty starts walking over*

Ty: hey guys what ya doing?

Archaia: nothing!

Maceian: looking for the map!

Ty: oh well I have the map here.

Archaia: thanks.

*Ty walks in the opposite direction of the camp*

Archaia: Ty where are you going?

Ty: don't worry I'll be back soon.

|2 o' clock|

Maceian: he's been gone an hour.

Archaia: I'm going to look for him you coming?

Maceian: fine.

*after two hours of walking in the general direction that Ty went a herd of Anteka come barreling out of the forest*

Maceian: Judging by the spooked Anteka I'm guessing he went that way.

Archaia and Maceian: whoa no way!

Maceian: see I told you something was wrong with him!

Archaia: stop saying that!

Maceian: what you think those trees cut strait through each other!

Archaia: well no but I think judging by this that he heard you. Look there he is up on that cliff face you should apologize.

Maceian: No way! I was right and you know it and he knows it.

Archaia: FINE IF YOURE NOT GOING TO APOLIGIZE THEN JUST GO AWAY!

Maceian: make me

Archaia: UGHHH THAT'S IT!

*Archaia chases Maceian away at top speed*

Archaia: great now I have to scale that cliff all by myself.

|6 o' clock|

Archaia as she finely reaches the top: ugh. Wait Ty are you crying

*Ty looks back and runs*

Archaia: OH NO YOU DON'T!

*Archaia tackles him before he can get anywhere*

Archaia: it's okay I'm your friend. And I know Maceian can be a jerk sometimes but he's used to having his own way and when he's upset at least he doesn't run off and make me worry, then scare the rath out of a bunch of monsters, take his anger out on helpless trees, and then cry for an hour.

*Ty winces each time she says something on that list*

Ty: Archaia language! (very pathetic attempts at a joke and a smile)

Archaia: I have some questions for you mister how did you get up here so fast how do you scare a whole herd of monsters and how the rath did you cut down those trees in one swing!

Ty unfortunately a little too close to Archaia: ~if I told you, you would just run away~

Archaia: Ty I would never run away from you but if you don't want to talk about it we can just watch the moon rise.

*a couple hours later*

Archaia as Ty is falling asleep: isn't the moon beautiful?

Ty: Yeaaawwwn you arzzzzzzzz.

Archaia: thanks Ty.

This is Dragxon will Maceian ever change will we ever find out what is up with Ty and will I ever stop goofing off. The answer to number three is probably not as for the other questions you will just have to wait and see. But I don't like this new style so I most likely go back to the other one. L8R


End file.
